Sparkling Dreams: A Twilight Fanfiction
by FANPIRExxx
Summary: It's Renesmee's wedding. Story told is Renesmee and Edwards POVs


Sparkling Dreams: A Twilight Fan fiction

**Sparkling Dreams: A Twilight Fan fiction**

It's the night of Renesmee's Wedding. The story is told in multiple character's POV's.

Renesmee's POV

The snow was sprinkling softly to the pale white ground, the color practically blended right into my skin, the temperature was about the same too; ice cold. I looked into the mirror sitting above my bed; my bronze curls ran down my back perfectly. I didn't need to wear makeup, I was already beautiful enough. Aunt Alice said if I kept saying that, I would turn into Rosalie. But that wasn't why I felt so perfect. Today was the day I had been waiting for, for so long. Today I was getting married. It was my wedding. I was marrying Jacob Black, my Jacob, my best friend.

Jacob and I had known each other since I was born and he was always there for me. But unlike me and my family there was something different about him; he was a werewolf; the complete enemy of what I was, a vampire. But I felt love for him that I had felt for no other vampire that my father tried to get me to love. I know my father disliked Jacob, obviously since Jacob had loved my mother at first before I was born. But he was _mine_ now and my father had my mother all to himself.

Unlike my family, I had just woken up from an amazing nights sleep. Obviously they couldn't sleep. But because I was half-human that meant that I could. There was a soft knock on the door and before I could answer I saw my mother Bella walk in, she didn't look like my mother. She was really young, frozen forever at eighteen meanwhile my father was frozen at seventeen, I was frozen at fifteen. Jacob, because he was a werewolf stopped aging until he couldn't transform anymore. That was going to be in a long time though. Bella smiled at me and her beautiful pale skin lit up the whole room as she opened my blinds. Our skin sparkled like brilliant diamonds were each placed on every spot on our bodies.

"Good morning my lovely daughter" Bella had walked over to me now still smiling, her hair was down in a French twist that obviously Auntie Alice had done since I knew my mother still was the most fashionable vampire…in existence.

"Hi mom" I smiled back at her and she sat on the edge of my bed. She took my left hand in hers and kissed it. Her icy cold skin touched mine but I was used to it

"Today's your day Renesmee, I want you to enjoy it" she looked at me meaningfully.

I knew this was probably really awkward for because she had once loved Jacob too.

"Are you sure you're not happy about this?" I asked biting down on my lip

She laughed her beautiful wind chime soprano laugh and ruffled my hair

"Darling, do you think I would be unhappy because my daughter was marrying the love of her life? What kind of mother would I be? No sweetie I'm not unhappy"

I was still biting on my lip and finally sighed

"Is something wrong?" she finally asked after a long silence

I shook my head and yawned

"I should go eat now" I said and got out of the bed. Bella grabbed my robe for me and we walked downstairs.

The only other Cullen's there were Alice and Esme.

"Where's everyone?" I asked looking over at Esme who had prepared me a breakfast that I knew I would enjoy. She gave me my favorite human breakfast food; waffles and on top of it was sweet mountain lion blood

"Your farther stopped by to give me this" said Esme pointing to the blood "Then he went back with everyone"

I looked at Alice confused

"He went hunting with the others, there are a lot of humans to be present so they are taking every precaution they can" Alice explained

Bella was looking away out the window, probably missing Edward. I knew they hated to be away from eachother

"Why didn't you three go?" I asked

Bella laughed and pointed to herself

"Shield remember? I can control myself. Plus I hunted yesterday with Alice and Esme so we're fine. We have to help you get ready"

I nodded but was swept with a wave of sadness that two of my favorite people weren't here on my wedding day morning; Edward and Aunt Rosalie.

Alice immediately looked into my future

"He'll be back soon" she assured me after I showed her my thoughts.

I finished my last piece and got up

"Shall we?" asked Esme and Alice shared an exteremly excited glance with Bella who rolled her eyes

"Please don't go overboard Alice, we all know Renesmee doesn't want it to be too… complicated" Bella said but was smiling

"Oh don't worry! I know exactly how _I'm_ doing her hair"

I laughed as she emphazised "I'm" and Bella rolled her eyes again.

"I'll get your dress" said my mother and she left me with Alice who immediately sat me down and told me to relax.

She took my hair out of the ponytail I had put it in and brushed it softly. Then I felt her hands moving very quickly as she braided my hair. It took her only about twenty minutes when she finished off with a curling iron. She then moved onto my makeup and Bella walked back in, she had already changed into a long silk dark blue gown, similar to the one I saw Alice show Rosalie. Her hair was down and straight.

She took my hand and squeezed it

"You look gorgeous!"

I laughed and hugged her

Alice was about to talk when Bella shushed her

"You look great too mom. Is Daddy home yet?"

Again she was swept with an overwhelming sadness.

"No" she answered

I decided to drop the subject. I turned around and Alice was back, already dressed and everything. Then I heard the door open and voices started talking. I detected Uncle Emmett, Grandfather Carlisle and Aunt Rosalie.

Alice looked at me

"You stay here!" she ordered and disappeared out the door in one swift motion

"I'll be back shortly" said Bella and followed her

As I looked in the mirror, I gasped. I was simply breathtaking. Alice was a miracle maker. I could maybe compete with Rosalie tonight for most Beautiful. But today wasn't about Rosalie, it was about me. All me. The door opened again and in walked Esme

"Nessie" she smiled as she called my name softly

"The guest are arriving, Jacob's in Edward's room with Jasper and Emmett."

I finally asked again

"Is dad home now?"

Esme smiled

"Yes he's with Alice and Bella greeting everyone. Your other grandparents have arrived. Renee and Charlie are coming upstairs soon, I can hear them"

The door opened and in walked my grandparents. My throat burned a bit but I could control it.

Charlie hugged me first. He had tiny tears in his eyes where there were wrinkles. Renee kissed my head and hugged me next

"You look wonderful darling" she said

Charlie nodded

"Absolutely" he agreed

"Thanks" I said biting my lip.

"So are you ready for this?" asked Renee

I nodded again

"You know, I had a feeling that Jacob would be part of our family one day. I was hoping it was Bella but now it's you" Charlie winked

He was the only other human that knew about Jacob and that he was a werewolf

I smiled at him

Alice appeared in the doorway

"Renee, Charlie we're starting soon, can you please go downstairs? Bella or Rose can help you find your seats" Alice explained and then turned to me

"Edward is coming up now, he wants to talk to you before he walks you down the aisle"

I gulped when she said "aisle" but managed a smile

"Kay."

Alice left and Edward took her place. He looked handsome in his black suit, the contrast between the suit and his skin was marvelous.

"I remember this day when it was Bella and I getting married, trust me I was nervous as you are now"

He turned to look at me

"Nessie, I know you're making the right decision for you and I'm erm… happy to have Jacob join our family. But promise me one thing"

He took a step closer and embraced me in a hug, he then kissed the top of my head

"Try not to forget us" he smiled

I knew by "us" he meant him and Bella.

"OF course I won't. You and mom are probably the most important vampires in the world"

He flinched when I said vampire but was calm again.

"Are you ready to start?" he asked reaching for my hand

I nodded and we walked down together.

Edward's POV

Renesmee and I walked down the winding staircase and over to the doors where we would wait for Alice's signal to go. She looked beautiful and so happy. I didn't want to ruin her day. But I wasn't ready to give her up to that…that dog. It was awkward enough that Jacob was already once trying to steal my wife, but he hadn't succeeded. I had. But now my daughter, and he had succeeded. After today she wasn't mine anymore. Only half mine and half his. Alice beckoned to us and I took her hand. Renesmee squeezed it and the doors opened. There was a wave of gasps as the humans took in Renesmee's beauty. As I walked her down the aisle I took in each memory I had of her. When she was born. The most important. As we neared the end where Jacob stood. At least he had listened to Alice and cut his mane off. I smiled at Renesmee and kissed forehead as I let her go.

_She looks beautiful_ I heard Jacob's thought.

She walked over to Jacob where he took her hand. I went to Bella like we had practiced and stood with her. She kissed my cheek as she stood on her tiptoes and squeezed my hand.

"It's for the best Edward. She's happy" Bella whispered in my ear

I nodded but continued to watch

I listened to Renesmee's thoughts

_I can't believe this is happening, Jacob is finally all mine._

I froze wishing I hadn't heard that. Then I saw the picture in her mind, the one of her and Jacob's first kiss. Jacob; frozen at sixteen for now and when Renesmee was only thirteen. They were engaged at fourteen last year.

_Edward, stop fidgeting you're messing up the image_

It was Alice, she was getting annoyed. I scowled at her. She had to deal with it. This wasn't easy to watch my daughter get married to a…dog.

Bella was smiling now as Renesmee and Jacob said their vows and kissed. She clapped and I clapped too, though with no enthusiasm.

Jacob and Renesmee left the room first to outside where the party would be held. Bella smiled at me and took my hand but was cut off my Alice who looking very mad came over to me.

"Sorry Bella" she apologized and went to stand on my other side

_Why couldn't you stay still for one minute!_

I sighed

"You have no idea what that was like for me, I had to hear Jacobs thoughts of what would happen after the wedding." I whispered so low that even Bella couldn't hear because she was talking to Jasper.

_Well Charlie had to do this too when he hadn't liked you but he didn't move like crazy!_

"Well Charlie didn't have to listen to Bella and my thoughts did he? And for one thing I spent the wedding thinking about my happiness and hers, not afterwards at the honeymoon" I whispered again.

Alice sighed angrily and walked over to Emmett and Rose. She quietly told Rose what happened and Emmett smirked at me. Rose just rolled her eyes

_Immature fool. Today was Nessie's day, not yours moron_

Rose was having annoyed thoughts again as usual.

I smiled and took Bella's hand again

"How are you?" she asked

"Spectacular" I lied.

She frowned at me

"I saw you during the wedding, you seemed upset"

I sighed again

"It's just hard" I admitted.

"I know Edward, but this is Renesmee's choice. And it's not like we could've stopped her. If parents had that power I would be the one married to Jacob and she wouldn't exist and I'd be thirty by now" Bella said seriously

I flinched and she realized

"Sorry" she whispered

I kissed her head

"It's okay, I know you don't want Nessie to be annoyed,"

"Renesmee," she corrected "Yes I know I don't I'm sorry if I upset you,"

"You never upset me" I smiled at her

I walked into the room and sat at the table with Bella and the rest of my family. I saw Billy Black; Jacobs father sitting with Charlie, Renee and Phil. Seth and Sue Clearwater were there. Seth looked at me and smiled. I nodded and look over at Alice who had got up and taken a microphone in her hand. She tapped her glass and the room became silent

I could hear every human's breathing.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the wedding of my lovely niece Renesmee Carlie and Jacob Black. I'm so happy that today turned out exactly like planned and I'm sure you all are too"

She looked at me now and continued

"First I'd like to let the father of the bride say some words about his…happiness"

I growled quietly but got up and took the microphone

"Today is a very special day; but not just for Renesmee and Jacob. But for Bella and I too, I remember my very own wedding. I knew my life was now complete and didn't think it could get better than that. But it did." I looked at Renesmee who was smiling at me

"My daughter Renesmee was born, she was a beautiful baby and hasn't changed since. I love her and I wish her much luck. And too Jacob for making her happy. Take care of her Jacob and I welcome you too the family" I gave Alice back the microphone as everyone clapped. Bella kissed my cheek as I sat down

"That was a great speech, I know it was hard but you got through it"

I looked at Bella and saw the hope in her eyes. The hope that I could get through tonight without cracking. I faintly heard Jacobs thoughts as he and Renesmee danced the first dance of the evening.

_Thank you Edward, for everything_

I was too upset to answer him and my evening just got worse when Alice took the microphone again

"Why don't the parents of the bride come dance!"

Bella grabbed my hand

"Lets go!" she smiled

I knew that ever since Bella became a vampire she had been so in love with dancing now that she could do it. Jacob could hardly dance. It was almost funny to watch Renesmee be so graceful meanwhile he was so clumsy.

_How are you holding up Edward?_

It was Alice

A vision of me sitting at the table with my hands in fists and my teeth clenched together filled my mind. I guess Jacob was going to piss me off sometime soon. I just nodded and Alice rolled her eyes. Rosalie and Emmett had now joined us as well as Renee and Phil, Carlisle and Esme and Jasper and Alice. Leah was dancing with her brother Seth.

Tonight was probably not the best night of my existance... but it was for Renesmee

Ok so its done and tell me how you like it!

Yay! To be continued


End file.
